Tears
by Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr
Summary: Chase is having to deal with hell at school, and nobody at all knows. He has to hide his physical abuse from everyone, but hiding his verbal abuse his easy, which is why he always preferred verbal.. But then the abuse follows him home, it can happen anytime, anywhere, and he can't escape it, and he doesn't even know who it is. For Tennisgirl77's contest. TRIGGER WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

Chase walked down the hallways of Mission Creek High, several books in his hand. He was almost to his locker when, suddenly, *SLAM*.

"What's up, Chase Dorkenport?" Truman, a friend of Trent, shoved Chase's head into the lockers. He didn't respond.

"What, cat got your toe?"

"It's tongue." Chase muttered under his breath, but he regretted it.

"I heard that!" Truman shoved Chase into the lockers again. 'Hurting you is so easy! Short weak loner!" Truman pushed Chase on the ground and landed face first, causing Chase's nose to get injured.

* * *

"Chase! What happened to your nose?!" Myra asked, concerned.

Myra was Chase's only friend and best friend. Sometimes Chase wondered why someone like her would hang out with someone like him. She had beautiful long dark brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes. She wasn't "popular", she was considered average in the school. It was Chase's family that put this thought in his mind, that it's confusing someone like her would hang out with him. His family would still mention it once in a while. _"Hey, Chase, why does that girl like hanging out with you again?"_ Leo would say. _"I still can't believe you found a friend!"_ Bree would say. " _How did he not Leo it up yet?!'_ Adam would earn a glare from Leo whenver he would say that. Chase didn't like it when they said these, but he just shook it off. He and Myra were best friends, and they have been for a little while, but it felt like they've been friends since birth. They were always mistaken for a couple, _always_ , and Chase's family thought for a whille that they liked each other. But truthfully, Chase actually didn't have those kind of feelings for her. But Myra was in love with him.

"Chase, what happened to your nose?" Myra asked again.

"I-I tripped and fell on my face."

"Let's go get you washed up." Myra walked Chase to the boy's bathroom.

"Myra! This is the boy's bathroom."

"I know! But I'm coming here to help you with your nose. Besides, I come in here all the time when the girls bathroom is full.

"What?!"

"It doesn't matter, Chase. Let's get you cleaned up."

Chase let out a sigh, but chuckled.

'What's so funny?!"

"Oh, nothing..." Chase burst into laughter.

"Chase!" Myra splased him with water. Chase spashed back, and soon they were having a water fight.

 _"Myra is really the only thing in the world that keeps me happy, and the only one who loves me for me. She can even accept Spike! That's something new. And she still accepts me even though I'm bionic."_

"Oh, it's almost time for class. I'll see you later Chase! Bye!"

"Today, class, I decided we're going to have a contest! Who can name the most digits of pi?" The teacher, Mrs. Irwen, got several groans in reply.

"Pi is stupid!"

"Yeah!"

"This contest is lame!"

"Class!" Mrs. Irwen slammed the desk. "Have a better attitude. You go first Joe."

"The first nine digits are this is the dumbest thing ever!" The class bursted in laughter.

"Joe! That's detention! Let's continue, shall we?"

The competition went on, until it got to the last person, Chase. "Well, theres..." He went on and on until his teacher stopped him.

"Chase, that's enough! You've been talking for seven minutes!" The class snickered.

"Wow, what a geek."

"He's so annoying..."

"Nerd, no wonder why no one likes him."

"Class, that's enough. The day is over. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget your projects!"

* * *

Chase walked home with his hands in his pockets. His nose still hurt. And he couldn't stop hearing those words. _Short. Weak. Loner. Geek. Nerd. Annoying. No one likes him._ Those words seemed to run around in endless circles around in his head.

 _ **Hey guys!** **Happy fourth of July! I wanted to post this new story today kind of in a celebration? Not really a celebration, but you get what I mean. I wanted to write a story to raise bullying/cyberbullying awareness and how it affects people. This story will probably have some triggers, but nothing M rated. This story was inspired by the movie Cyberbully, with Emily Osment, and also I got some inspiration from the story In the Dark, by LabRatsWhore.  My story won't be like In the Dark but I did get inspiration from it. I suggest you go check it out, it's amazing. I hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Chase!" Bree exclaimed happily.

"What are you so happy about Bree?"

Leo answered for Bree before she could say anything. "It's about some new social media called Chatters. Kinda dumb if you ask me."

"It's not dumb!" Bree snapped. "Isn't this awesome! My first social media! Owen told me to get one. Isn't that great!"

"You should get one Chase! Then everyone can tell you how short and weak you are!" Adam joked.

 _"It looks like they don't know what's been going on at school... everyone does tell me how short and weak I am... and other things too..."_

"Uh, Chase?" Bree said, interrupting his train of thought. "If you're gonna get one, make sure to not talk to us in a public chat, send us a public chat, or even join a public chat we're in. I'm going to the mall with Linsey and Heidi this weekend and if they see me talking to you they _so_ won't let me go!"

"And don't friend request us!" Adam added.

"Ha, I see what you guys mean. i can just see his personal description now. 'Just got a 110% on my math test!' or 'I'm going to tell you about the different types of fabrics!' or 'I just got a new tie!'. And I bet his profile picture will be an atom! Maybe I'll get an account just to see that!" They all bursted in laughter, except for Chase, of course.

"Leo, I completely agree with you, but I will not let his profile picture be one of me!" They all facepalmed at Adam's comment.

"Do you guys really think i'm that embarrassing?" The three looked at eachother and in unison, said "Yes."

"Fine then." Chase went upstairs into his room and closed the door. He was still hurting from the beatings, the physical and verbal. His phone then lit up.

 _ **Text from: Myra**_

 _"Hey Chase, have you heard of Chatters? Make an account so we can talk on there instead because I have limited txts and I don't want to waste them, user is MelodyMyra123. :)"_

Chase smiled at the text. " _At least someone likes me."_ He thought. Chase searched for Chatters on his phone.

 _"Welcome to Chatters, where you can talk to people in a fun, fast and easy way! Join now!"_ Chase snickered at the introduction.

" _Welcome new member of Chatters! Start chatting now!"_

Chase snickered (again) and searched Myra's name.

" _Hey Myra, i got an account. What do you think?"_

 _"Your username is Chase Davenport? That's boringgggg. It should be Supergenius or something like that, haha"_

 _"Nah, I'll just leave it like this."_

 _"Oh, fineeee. So wht's up?"_

 _"Not much. You?"_

 _"Nothing except my older sister being a brat. She thinks she's sooooo cool just because she gets to watch me while my parents are at work. I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need her to watch me._ _Ugh._ _She's such a pain sometimes."_ Chase laughed at Myra's message.

" _My older siblings are the same, they always think they're better than me because they're older."_

" _It sucks, right? Aww, my sister is making me do chores. I'll talk to you later. Bye Chasey!"_

 _"Bye bye, MyMy."_

 _"I hate it how you always do that whenever I say bye."_

 _"Hahaha, I'm not gonna stop. Bye bye MyMy."_

 _"Urgh fine. Bye Chase"_

Chase decided to look at all the public chats, a lot about the upcoming boxing match and who would win, some about how 50 people were saved from a burning building the other day. (Which was actually the three bionics that saved them, which nobody knew.) Chase decided he was done, until his eyes landed on the 'Make a Chat!' button.

 _"Well, it can't hurt, right?"_ Man was he wrong...

* * *

Chase had come back to his room right after dinner. He was still upset with his siblings, but pretended to be okay, just like he did everyday. Chase checked his phone and was slightly surprised at what he saw.

 ** _You have 6 new messages on your public chat._**

 _"Hey Chase!"_ Is what Myra said. But the next few messages, he had no idea who had sent them.

 _2tough4u: "Is this the Chase Dorkenport from school? No way! Check this out guys!"_

 _123456789: "It really is the loser! Haha!"_

 _Brawnxscreamz: "Wow he looks even more pathetic now, why is he even here they should of deleted his account because it's so stupid"_

 _2tough4u:"So true he's such a lame loner. Well i got to go now guys, also we should totally get the nerd tomorrow._

 _123456789: "We should, bye dude."_

Chase just stared at his phone, thinking. Those words _hurt_. He had always been taught to not let something as weak as words to get to him. But he realized words were not weak. At all. Each insult they threw at him was worth 1,000 punches to the face. _Loser. Pathetic. Lame. Loner._ What could he do? The thought of telling Mr. Davenport or someone crossed his he fought against it. Right now, all he wanted to do was cry, but he fought against that too. But he lost the battle to that. He slumped down on the floor and cried until it was time to go to the lab and sleep in his capsule.

* * *

"CHASE WAKE UP!" Adam yelled while banging on Chase's capsule door.

"Huh?" Chase opened his eyes to see his siblings.

"We're going to be late for school if we don't leave now." Leo said.

"Ugh... school..." Chase mumbled. They all stared at him in shock.

"Uh what did you just say?"

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything.

"Okay, so first you wake up late, and then you complain about school? What is up?" Bree asked.

"Nothing! I'm just tired. And I love school!"

"Okay... let's go."

* * *

"Chase!" As Chase turned around he was engulfed in a hug by Myra.

"I saw what they were saying to you on Chatters." Myra said as she pulled away for the hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. You don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. It's almost time for class, and yours is on the other side of the school. You should get going or else you'll be late."

"O-okay... I guess you're right. Bye Chase..." She gave him one last quick hug before walking away. Chase turned around and was greeted by people _not_ so pleasant.

"Hey, Chase! You ready?" Truman said, grinning. There were two other people with him, Trent and someone he didn't know. "Let's get him, boys!" Truman hit Chase in the stomache, sending him to the ground in pain. Trent and 'No-name' grabbed Chase and carried him upstairs lying him on the ground. Chase tried to get up, but Trent kicked him back down to the floor.

"You ready, Arsen?" Truman asked.

"Ready!" The kid who was discovered to be named Arsen kicked Chase down the stairs.

"Ow..." Chase groaned. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could see several people holding cell phones, pointing them at him. They were _recording_ it, a few of them laughing.

"See you later, shortie!" Truman hollered.

"Nerd!" Trent added as they walked down the stairs, and Arsen kicked Chase in the stomache before they all ran away and the bell for class rang.

Chase just lay there, alone, tears forming in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you all for you kind reviews! Here's the third chapter. _This chapter may contain triggers._** **It's not really bad I don't think, but I wanted to give you a heads up because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Chase." Mr. Davenport said as Chase walked through the door. "How come you're thirty minutes late? And where did you get that jacket?" Chase had to stay at school to finish the work from math class that he had missed because of what happened, and he had went to the lost and found to find something that would cover the bruises on his arms. He found a gray, plain jacket that fit him perfectly. But in result of the _push_ down the stairs, Chase not only had a few bruises on his arms and legs, but also a slight limp that he tried his best to hide by trying to walk normally, which made each step painful, but he didn't care.

"A friend gave it to me... as an early birthday present, is what he said." He lied.

"First of all, Chase," Leo started. "We all know that's not true because you'll probably have no other friends besides that girl Myra, and why would some person know your birthday and even give you a present?"

"He probably only gave him that jacket to improve his style because he felt sorry for him!" Adam chuckled at his joke. Donald glared at him then looked back at Chase.

"Tell us why you really have that jacket, Chase."

"O-okay. After school I went shopping for one, I lied because I didn't want you to know. Can I go to my room now?"

"Okay, fine." Donald was suspicious , but didn't want to push the issue any further.

Truth was, Donald, Tasha, _and_ Douglas have noticed off behavior in Chase for a while. Always in his room, barely talking to anyone, and he even seemed more sad? They had tried asking his siblings, and they _had_ admitted they notice, but shook it off as nothing.

 _"Yeah, he is acting kinda different, but it's probably just a boy phase. You probably know what I mean."_

 _"I've noticed, but don't worry about it Big-D."_

 _"It's probably nothing Douglas, Chase was always weird!"_

They all had hoped that Adam, Bree and Leo were right.

* * *

Chase closed the door to his room and took off his shoes, wincing in pain a bit as he did so. He slowly took off his jacket when-

"Hey Chase, I was- What happened to your arms?!" Donald yelled when he opened the door to reveal the bruises. It wasn't long before everyone came to see what was going on.

"I-I fell down the stairs at school..."

"You seem to be falling down a lot lately, you're so clumsy!" Bree laughed along with her brothers."

"Well... I think it would be best if you just... rest, until it's time for dinner. Okay?" Donald told Chase.

"O-okay, Mr Davenport."

"Make sure not to fall down the stairs when you're coming down!" Adam hollered back. His siblings laughed, and Douglas gave Chase a look that said 'Ignore them'.

Chase slammed the door, which he wish he didn't do because it brought his arms more pain. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, reflecting back on today.

 _"I saw some people recording it. Why? Well, some of them were laughing, so I guess they found it entertaining. Should I tell Mr. Davenport? No, I can't, my siblings would probably just make fun of me and call me weak like always. Does anybody even care about me?"_

 ** _*BUZZ*_**

 ** _You have been inivited to a chat._**

 _2tough4u: Hey **ChaseDavenport,** come look at this!_

It was the video from when he was pushed down the stairs. The caption read:

 _PolkadotMama_ : _Lol, recorded this at school today!_

He read the comments, each of them scratching his heart.

 _Thisusernameissolongittakestimeforyoutoreadit: Haha! Lameeeeee_

 _123456789: That nerd got what was coming for him_

 _Brawnxscreamz: So weak_

 _Diewithoutwifi: Lmao so funny best video on Chatters tbh_

 _Imnottellingyoumyname: Loser ahaha_

Chase threw his phone and fell on the floor crying as his hands scrambled in his pockets. His arms and legs ached but he didn't care, they didn't ache as much as his heart. At that moment, he couldn't take it anymore. He took his hands out of his pockets, holding what he was looking for: A pocket knife.

* * *

The posting of the video is what made him draw 'it' across for the first time.

 _'Lol, recorded this at school today.'_

He drew it across.

' _Haha! Lameeeeee'_

He drew it across.

' _The nerd got what was coming for him'_

He drew it across.

' _So weak'_

He drew it across.

 _'Lmao so funny best video on Chatters tbh'_

He drew it across.

' _Loser ahaha'_

He drew it across once more before putting it down, his body shaking. He looked at his arm, at the blood mixed with tears.

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't t too triggerish... if it was, I'm sorry. I tried my best to make it as dramatic as possible without a lot of triggers. But I'm pretty sure it's not M rated though. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **(I got a review from a Guest named LabRater that said they ship Myra and Chase, and asked me if the ship name Chyra is good. Thank you, your review put a smile on my face and yes it's an awesome ship name!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_One Week Later..._

Chase was still going through this. He was still getting tormented at school, online, and even at home by his siblings. Everyday he succeed in hiding the outcome from the beatings at school. His parents had meant to talk to him, but they didn't know what to say. Did they know what was happening? No. His siblings didn't know either. Nobody knew. And Chase wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

"Hey Myra!" Chase called as soon as he saw her.

"Hey Chase! I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream after school?"

"Sure. Also I've been trying to talk to you on Chatters. Why won't you reply?"

"Oh, sorry about that. My parents took my phone away last week."

"Oh. Um, what day?"

"Uh, Tuesday before school? Why you ask?"

"Just curious." _So she hasn't seen the video..._

"Okay... Uh-oh, it's almost time for class, I better go. So I'll meet you after school?"

"Yeah, bye bye MyMy."

Myra groaned, making Chase laugh a little. "Bye Chase."

* * *

Chase was in science class, where everybody seemed to pay no attention at all. The only time everyone would actually shut up is when the teacher would show a video from YouTube. And it was one of those times.

"Class, I have this video to show you. I think you'll enjoy it."

Chase paid attention, as always, but everyone seemed to be doing something else even with the video on. Chase already knew all the information, but enjoyed it nontheless because it was a song. 'The Periodic Table Song' to be exact. But he was curious on what everyone else was doing.

Everyone was passing a paper around and writing something in it, but he couldn't see what it said. Everyone blocked his view with their hand or something like that. He didn't want to use his super senses, he didn't feel like it, to be honest. The weird thing was nobody passed it to him. He shook it off as nothing.

The video ended. "Okay class, your assignment for today is to write down as many elements as you can. Use the song to help you." Several groans. But Chase would get a perfect score, he did have super intelligence, after all.

When class ended, Chase grabbed his backpack. He noticed a paper in the side pocket, and everyone was staring at him. Thanks to his curiousity, he grabbed the paper and opened it, causing everyone to laugh. Chase looked at it and his heart dropped.

The paper had his name in the middle and a circle around it. Around the paper were words and phrases. All hurtful.

 _Nerd_

 _Geek_

 _Loser_

 _Stupid clothes_

 _Annoying_

 _No life_

 _Moron_

Chase pushed past everyone and stormed out of the room, but someone grabbed him and threw him to the ground. More laughter. Chase got up and ran to the boys bathroom, ignoring the laughter behind him. He locked himself into one of the stalls and slumped down to the ground. He sobbed, ripping the paper up. He took out his pocket knife.

* * *

"Hey Chase!" Myra yelled when she saw Chase come out of the school.

"Hi Myra."

"I've been waiting for 15 minutes... what happened?"

"Oh, um, I just had to call my parents to tell them I was going out for ice cream with you..."

"Okay then... Let's go!"

Chase and Myra went to the park and sat in the beautiful field, eating their ice cream. Myra started a conversation.

"So... how was school? I wish we had classes together."

"It was... good. But let's not talk about that. So... when are you going to get your phone back?"

"Oh, I'm getting it back on..." Myra trailed off when she saw Chase's arm.

" _Did i just see red scratches on his arm? And is his jacket just the slightest hint of... red?"_

"Well, when are you going to get it back?"

Myra didn't answer. She gently grabbed Chase's arm and pulled up his sleeve. It was Chase who gasped, not Myra, but she wanted to. But she held back. She wanted to ask him why, she wanted answers. But she decided that wasn't the best thing to do right now.

"M-Myra..." Chase voice cracked.

"Shh..." Myra said softly. She lifted Chase's arm a bit, traced the scars with her fingers, and lightly kissed them. "It's going to be okay." She whispered.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! The Periodic Table Song is by 'AsapSCIENCE' on youtube. I was listening to that while typing this up, hehe.**

 **Also, I got the people passing around and writing on the paper in class idea from a YouTube video I watched. What I used in my story isn't exactly what happened in the video, I changed it up a bit. The video is titled 'Speak Up (Anti-Bullying Short Film 2011)' It's a very good video. Well, see you the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys! Wake up!" Donald yelled as he hit their capsule doors. "Wake up!"

They groaned. "Mr. Davenport..." Bree whined. "It's only 5 in the morning..."

"There's a mission alert! Get ready to get changed in your mission suits." When they stepped out of their capsules, they were wide awake and ready to go.

"Bye Mr. Davenport."

"Good luck guys."

* * *

"Mr. Davenport! We need to talk to you." Bree said coming through the door with Adam. "It's about Chase."

"Sure, what is it?" Donald asked, not looking up from working on his latest invention. Chase was outside the lab, using his super hearing to listen to the conversation.

"He's so annoying, Mr. Davenport! The mission only needed me and Adam but Chase wanted to help even though we didn't need him!"

"Yeah, he's useless. All he does is tell us what to do when he can't even do anything."

"Yeah, we're the real heros here. Super smarts isn't even cool. Can we-"

Donald interuppted them. "Look, guys, there will be certain missions when someone won't be needed, but that doesn't mean you won't need Chase in the future. Now go tell him I said that, I'm busy working on my new, awesome invention! Isn't it c-" Adam and Bree were out of there before he could finish.

But Chase was already gone before Bree and Adam could even leave the lab.

* * *

Chase was pacing back and fourth in his room.

 _"How am I going to face Myra? I should have been more careful. Yesterday, I thought she would yell at me, ask thousands of questions. But she did the exact opposite. What if she tells my family? Would they even care? Adam and Bree are such jerks. I wanted to help them with the mission because I felt I could do something. But they don't appreciate me at all. They bully me too. They call it teasing, but it gets to the point when it's not teasing anymore. They're supposed to be my older siblings! But they don't act like it at all."_ Chase recalled the mission.

 _"Stand back Micro Man, this is a job for Hustle and Muscle."_

 _"Yeah Flash Glue, watch and learn."_

 _"I can help too, you know!"_

 _"Muscle and I don't need your help. Just like on every other mission. Grab on, Adam."_

 _"Guys, wa-" But Bree and Adam were gone in less than a second._

Chase sighed. He had too many things on his mind right now. He was scared to go to school, to face Myra, and all the harrassment that would be coming for him.

" _Gosh, it's almost time to get ready for school. I hate school now. I can't enjoy it anymore. Truman, Trent, and... that other person beat me up when ever they see me. And everyone teases me. They hit me with words. And it hurts."_

 _"I still have some time left... I can do it. I want to."_ Chase grabbed his pocket knife that he kept behind the lamp and head off to the bathroom.

* * *

Chase pulled the hood on his jacket over his head when he walked into the school building. Adam and Bree were avoiding Chase and vice versa. Chase was fine with that. He didn't want to talk to them anyways. He shoved his books in his locker and walked away, head down, looking at his feet. He was pushed back.

"Hey, nerd!" It was Trent, with Truman and Arsen.

Chase looked up at them. "W-What do you g-guys want?"

Arsen kicked Chase in the stomache, sending him to the ground. Chase groaned in pain.

Truman grabbed Chase by the shirt collar and pulled him up. He proceeded to punch him in the face, which gave Chase a black eye. He threw Chase back on the ground. Trent stepped up and hovered over Chase.

"Hey loser, what are you going to do after school? Next month's homework?" The three laughed. Trent continued

"You're so lame. Get a life." They walked away, but Arsen picked Chase up and threw him into the lockers.

"See you later dork!"

That day, Chase got physically abused more at school more than he ever has before. He could barely even walk. He stayed after school hiding in the bathroom until he could manage walking again without falling. Besides the inability to walk and a black eye, Chase had gotten even more bruises on his arms and legs. He also had some new scars on his wrist, but _he_ was the one who put them there.

After a while, Chase could walk. He decided to go home. He didn't want to, mainly because of Adam and Bree, but he also thought Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Douglas would be unhappy.

Chase opened the door to his house, and was greeted by several angry faces.

"Where were you? You're two hours late! Did you know there was a mission alert while you were gone?!" Donald yelled.

"Chase, why didn't you answer your cell phone? We called you like a thousand times!" Leo exclaimed.

"Chase, you know you could have put you siblings in danger?" Douglas said.

"Oh, it's okay Douglas." Bree interrupted. "We don't need him. Me and Adam can always do missions by ourselves. Right, 'Muscle'?

"Right! All Chase does is boss us around! He doesn't even help us at missions because he _can't_." Adam and Bree were actually _infuriated_ with their brother. They were mad that he wasn't there to help with the mission, because they were a team. It wasn't Chase's fault at all, but they didn't know that.

"Chase, you're grounded for a week, _and_ you're suspended from the team until you can be a commited member. Got it?"

"But Mr. Davenport!" Chase was hiding his black eye successfully. "That's so unfair!"

"No 'buts' Chase. Go to your room."

"Okay." Chase mumbled. He didn't go to his room, however. He went to the bathroom, pocket knife in hand.

* * *

Chase came out of the bathroom and locked himself in his room. His face was wet and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Chase checked his phone, which was blown up with notifications.

 _ **You have 15 missed calls.**_

 ** _You have 10 new text messages._**

 ** _You have 12 new private messages._**

All the text messages and calls were from his family. He didn't bother listening to the voicemails, so he deleted them all. He looked at the private messages he got on Chatters.

They were all from people at school. He wanted to stop reading them, but he couldn't.

 _DuckDuck12345:_ LOSER

 _GoldenG: Everyone laughs at ur style_

 _2tough4u: You have no life_

 _123456789: Weird freak_

 _Ticktockticktock: Nerd dork geeeeeeeeeeeek_

 _StillabetterlovestorythanTwilight: Nobody likes you_

 _PolkadotMama: How are you so weak_

 _Diewithoutwifi: Stupid_

 _Imnottellingyoumyname: Annoying!_

 _Robotswillruletheworld: Small fry u are so short hahah_

 _Brawnxscreamz: Waste of valuable space_

 _Brawnxscreamz: Go die_

Chase couldn't think straight. He started crying again, and buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't take it anymore.

He would get bulliied every single day. At first it was just at school. He would get physically harmed, and verbally harmed too. He hated both, but hiding verbal abuse was much easier. He wouldn't have to hide his face everyday when he got home, or wear long pants when it was burning hot outside. The bullying wouldn't last all day before. Once school was over, he was free. He didn't have that anymore. Now it followed him home. It could happen anytime, anywhere, and he can't escape it, and he doesn't even know who it is.

He felt unappreciated by his family. Adam and Bree always shined because of their bionic abilities. Adam would always throw Chase around, and _all_ his siblings teased him about everything he did. Sometimes he just wanted comfort from his older siblings. He wanted Leo to look up to him too. But he felt that Leo only looked up to Adam and Bree. He felt that his parents would favorite everyone except himself. He felt that nobody cared about him, he felt, unwanted, _unloved..._

But none of it was true. They _did_ care about him, they _did_ want him, they _did_ love him. But Chase didn't know that.

He was just _done._

He grabbed the bottle of pills.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ: Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you something. What I'm about to say next may be a spoiler, so if you don't wan to read it, skip to the next paragraph. What I'm going to say is...this story will have a happy ending. I didn't want those of you who like this story start to not like it because of this chapter. But yeah, the next thing I want to say...**

 **Writing those comments that were sent to Chase in this chapter really made me feel something, especially the last two. _Nobody_ deserves to be told that. _Nobody at all._ I hesitated when I was typing that, I'm not gonna lie. I don't know how someone could say that to another human being. Words hurt, use them carefully.**

 **Well, I just wanted to say that. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ: Hello! Here's the next chapter. _This chapter will contain possible triggers._ If you don't want to read the triggering parts, you can skip the second and third part of the story. This is where it is mostly triggering, I believe. Read at your own risk. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Myra approched the door to the Davenport residence. She hesitated to knock.

" _Should I do this? Would Chase get mad at me? I can't believe he's doing this to himself. Why? Are people still saying things to him on Chatters? Man, I so wish I had my phone!"_

She sighed. " _C'mon Myra, you have to talk to them. Chase avoided me at school all day today. He's not talking to me anytime soon, I don't think. Come on, just knock on the door!"_

Myra knocked on the door twice before Mr. Davenport opened it.

"Oh, hello Myra... Chase is grounded, so-"

"I need to talk to you, Mr Davenport. It's important."

"Oh, okay... Come in." He stepped aside to let Myra enter.

' _Okay Myra, there's no going back now!"_

Myra and Mr. Davenport sat on the couch, and soon everyone had come and joined them.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"I-it's about Chase... well yesterday I found out that he's... he's..."

"What is he doing?"

"It's... he's..."

" _Come on Myra! Just say it already!"_ She thought to herself _._

"He's... harming himself." Myra blurted.

They all had shocked expressions on their faces, mixed with worry.

"He's what!? Adam, Bree, go get Chase down here now." They ran upstairs.

Douglas cut in. "Do you know how long he's been doing this?"

"N-no I don't... I discovered them yesterday though...

"But why? Why would he do this?" Tasha asked.

"I-I'm not really sure... but I think I have a hunch... so-"

"Mr. Davenport! We can't find Chase! We looked everywhere!" Bree yelled as she and Adam rushed back to the living room after a few minutes.

"What?! Eddy, where is he?" Donald yelled at the smart home system.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Just tell me where Chase is!"

"Say sorry."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Okay, sorry. Now where is he?!"

"He's on the roof! And I hope he stays there!"

"What?!" It was Myra's turn to yell. "Mr. Davenport, we have to get up there."

* * *

...

Chase was sobbing relentlessly as he got the bottle of pills open. He poured them into his shaking hand.

He stared at them. " _Do I really want to do this?"_

He remembered the words he was always called, everyday.

 _Weak_

 _Short_

 _Nerd_

 _Dork_

 _Geek_

 _Stupid_

 _Loser_

He stopped thinking about it. He had made up his mind.

" _I've lost the battle."_

"Chase!" Adam, Bree and Leo were the first ones up there, because Bree used her super speed.

"Chase! No...!" Leo screamed. He knocked Chase's hand away, causing the pills to fall all the way down. Chase's mind was a blur. He couldn't think. The screams of his name sounded like far away echos.

The last thing he remembered his name being shouted-then he fell into darkness.

* * *

Chase woke up lying in a bed.

" _Where am I?"_ It took him a while to realize.

He was in a hospital. Alive.

"Chase?" Mr. Davenport whispered.

Chase remembered. He remembered what he did and why.

"W-Why am I here..." He looked at his family, all with solemn faces.

"Why am I here... why am I a-alive..."

"W-Why...!" He buried his face in his hands. "Why... am... I... here!" He said inbetween sobs.

Donald wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, let it all out..." He whispered, his voice cracking.

He cried into Mr. Davenport's shoulder. He couldn't hold back anymore. Everyone could feel their heart break.

* * *

The Davenport family sat in the hospital room, looking at the now sleeping Chase. No one said a word. It was completly silent.

The nurse opened the door. "Can I talk to you all outside please?" They nodded and followed her out.

The nurse silently closed the door. "Well, he can go home by tomorrow. Right now they're investigating the reason why he..." She trailed off. "Well, you know... Do any of you think you know why? It would help investigators a lot..."

"Well... I'm not entirely sure. It was a surprise to us all, to be honest..." Donald said.

"Oh okay. Well... I wish you guys the best. I'm sorry about..."

"Thank you..." The nurse gave him a silent nod and patted him on the back. "I'll give you all some alone time. It will all be okay." She walked away.

It _was_ a surprise to all of them. They never thought he would try something like that. But he did, and they couldn't pretend like it didn't happen. People always say 'You never know how much you love someone until they're gone.' But they decided that wasn't true. You do know how much you love someone, you just never thought you'd lose them. And that's what they realized.

"M-M-Mr. Davenport..." He turned around to see Bree crying.

"T-This is a-all our fault! W-We always t-tease him for who h-he is! We're the r-reason why!" Adam put his arm around his sister, trying to hold back his tears.

"It's not your fault, Bree. And even if it was, it's not all your fault." They turned around to see Myra, her eyes puffy. She continuted.

"Remember when I told you that I had a hunch, Mr. Davenport? Well to figure out, I got my phone back from my parents. Look at this video that was on social media. And read the comments." She handed him her phone and took a step back, examing the look on their faces.

There was confusion, then shock, then anger, then worry, then shock and anger again.

''I-I'm going to make them pay." Adam said through clenched teeth. Even he had put the pieces together and figured out what was going on.

"Yeah Adam! Show them how they would like it!" Leo cheered. Well, made it as much as a cheer that he could, because everyone found it impossible to show the slightest shed of happiness during the current situation.

"T-That explains his black eye..."

"And why he's coming home late everyday..."

"I was too hard on him... I should have never grounded him or suspended him from the team."

"It's okay Donald." Tasha comforted him. "You couldn't have known..."

"But I should of been aware. I-I should of...!''

"Donnie... I should of known too..." Douglas's voice cracked.

"No, _we_ should have known." Leo said. "I mean, we go to the _same school!_ "

"No, it's me and Adam's fault. We should have seen what was happening on Chatters but we didn't because we were too selfish." Bree broke into sobs again.

"No, don't blame yourself Bree. It's all my fault. I always throw him around and hurt him even more." Adam had tears falling out of his eyes.

They all blamed themselves.

* * *

 **Meh, I have to say this chapter was probaby the hardest to write so far. I had writer's block, and when I did get an idea, I couldn't seem to write it in words. I feel like this chapter is rushed and forced kinda. I'm not really satisfied with it, but I'm going to post it anyway. But I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bree stroked Chase's hair, looking at him sleeping peacefully along with her two other brothers.

Chase opened his eyes and turned to look at his siblings, smiling at him.

"Hey Chasey." Adam said quietly.

Chase lightly chuckled. "Hey Adee."

"You're up." Leo whispered.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" Bree asked, still stroking his hair.

"I'm okay."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah. Everything."

"O-oh. Chase, me and Adam owe you an apology."

"Yeah. We didn't mean it when we said we didn't need you on missions. We do need you, not only on missions, but because you're our little brother."

"And you're my big brother." Leo added.

Chase smiled. "Thanks guys. When am I gonna get to go home?"

"Tomorrow." Adam sighed. "We need to talk to you."

"Yeah. We just found out what's been happening at school." Leo said.

"And on Chatters. You could of told Adam or me. We would have stood up for you."

"Yeah, nobody can make fun of my little brother except me! Don't worry Chasey, I'm going to make them pay."

"Adam... What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna punch their faces!"

"Uh, Adam, you have super strength. That could kill them..."

Adam's expression went serious. That last comment had got to him, but not for the reason that you may think.

 _"But they almost killed you too. And so did I."_ He thought.

Adam's expression turned to sadness. "I'm sorry Chase. I'm sorry for always teasing you and throwing you around and hurting you."

"I'm sorry too Chase. For always teasing you and not acting like an older sister."

"I have to say sorry too. I'm sorry that I made fun of you and mocked you when Bree was telling you about that social media."

"And I'm sorry for never acting like a dad." Donald entered the room and slowly approached Chase.

"I was too busy on focusing on myself that I was never a responsible parent. I should have been more involved with your lives. I should have shown more care for you, Chase. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I should have acted more like a good father." Douglas stood next to his brother.

"I have to apologize also. " Tasha stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry that I didn't spend enough time with you kids."

"Y-you guys d-don't h-have t-to apologize." Chase stuttered.

"Yes we do, Chase." Adam pulled Chase into a hug. "I love you Chasey."

"I love you too." Bree wrapped her arms around Chase.

"And we always will love you." Leo joined the hug.

Soon the whole family-the crazy, loving, weird Davenports-were in a group hug that seemed to be infinite.

"I-I love you guys too..." Chase said when the hug finally broke apart. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, and everyone else were on the verge of tears themselves.

* * *

Myra, who was outside the room, backed away from the window and smiled at the sweet family moment she had just witnessed.

"Where's Myra?" She heard the muffled voice of Chase, who had broke the silence.

"She's right outside. I'll go get her." Tasha opened the door and turned around to see Myra. "Chase wants to see you."

"O-Okay."

Myra entered the hospital room and stood on the side of Chase's bed, smiling at him.

"Hey MyMy." Chase whispered. Myra didn't complain or groan about the use of the nickname Chase gave her. Instead she let out a light laugh.

"Hey Chase." Myra and Adam exchanged quick glances. Myra knew Adam wanted to be the only one to call him 'Chasey' right now.

Myra held his hand. "I'm glad you're okay." She gently grabbed Chase's arm and pulled up his sleeve. She lifted Chase's arm and lightly kissed the now bandged scars, just like she did in the field when she and Chase went out for ice cream. She did it as a way to tell him 'I told them about it. I hope you're not mad.'

"Thanks Myra. You're the best friend ever." Chase engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Chase. You're always going to be my best friend."

They pulled away from each other when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it." Tasha said as she walked towards the door. They all froze when they saw who was on the other side.

It was Trent.

* * *

 **Another cliff-hanger!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the family and friendship fluff in this chapter... It's my first time writing that so let me know how I did :D**

 **Sorry that this chapter was kinda short... but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Most of them had pure shock on their faces. They all recognized that Trent was one of the people on the video who had harassed Chase. They were too shocked to do anything, just asking a question in their head.

 _What is he doing here?_

Bree was the first one to wake up from her trance. "What are you doing here?" She spat.

This seemed to wake up Adam from his state of shock. He walked up to Trent and grabbed the collar on his shirt on pinned him on the wall. He used his other free hand to make a fist, pointing it at Trent's face.

"What is wrong with you?! Don't mess with my little brother, you jerk!"

"H-Hey, w-wait, I-"

"Shut it, Trent. Adam's going to make you pay." Leo said standing next to Adam. Adam swung his arm back, getting ready to hit Trent, when-

"I'm sorry!"

Adam's arm stopped in mid-air and slowly went down to his side. "What did you just say?"

"I came here to say that I'm sorry!" Adam dropped him and watched as he scrambled back up on his feet. Trent looked around at everyone, who all were out of their shock and listening to Trent.

"I have to say sorry to all of you. Especially you, Chase. I-I'm sorry." He turned around and walked to the door.

Chase was confused. Why did he apologize? The smartest person on Earth was clueless. He looked at his siblings, who were giving Trent harsh glares. He wanted an answer.

"Trent." Chase said it with no emotion in his voice. He turned around and looked at Chase.

"Why did you do that? Apologize, I mean."

Trent hesitated before speaking. "T-the truth is, I felt...bad."

"What?"

Trent sighed. He was known at school for many reasons, but two of them had stuck out to him. He was known for being strong and being a man. But he wasn't. That's why he bullied Chase. He thought it would make him feel and be strong and make him feel and be a man. But it hadn't.

 _"It's time to become a man."_

"I shouldn't have done what I did. And I'll always regret it. I'm sorry."

"But why did you do it? Why?!" Bree yelled.

"Because... I thought it would show me something to that would make me feel better about myself. And it didn't."

They stared at him in silence. Adam, Bree, and Leo were angry, but what Trent just said threw them way off guard. Why, they couldn't put their finger on it. Their minds were scrambling for the words to say, but it seemed that everytime they found the right tower of words it would fall back down.

"Does that make you think you have the right to harass my son?!" Donald exclaimed.

Everyone was surprised at his sudden outburst.

"N-no. I had no right. I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Do you think sorry will cover this?!" Bree's eyes were shooting daggers at Trent.

"I'm going to teach you how to leave my little brother alone." Adam swung his arm back, much in the way he did just a few minutes ago. He was still furious with Trent, even with his apology.

"Adam! Don't!" It was Chase.

Adam looked back at him, flabbergasted. "What?"

"Don't punch him. Let me talk to him." He looked around at his family. "Alone." He added.

"But, Chase... What if-"

"I'll be fine." He assured her.

"But-"

"It's okay. Just give me a few minutes."

They nodded and hesitantly walked out the door, looking back and each time having Chase have them a reassuring smile. The sound of the door closing was his cue to talk.

"So." He started. "You apologized..."

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd take us seriously..."

This was a side to Trent that nobody had ever seen before. At school he was a tough jock that didn't care about other people. But it seemed that Chase's attempt caused him to push past that side of him.

"Why would you think that?"

"W-well, because I thought it was just a joke but it's not I guess..."

Chase didn't say anything after that. He didn't know what to say. His mind was racing with thoughts, one after the other.

After what seemed like forever, Chase broke the silence.

"Who are you on Chatters?"

"Oh, I'm '123456789'. My mom made me do that username to prove to her that I can count."

"Okay..."

There was more silence after that. Chase didn't know what to do, should he forgive him? He was still surprised that Trent even came to apologize.

I don't think you will forgive me, but... I want you to know I'm sorry." Trent gave him a nod before walking out the door.

Chase looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

" _Trent actually apologized. I can't believe it. I'm not sure if I should forgive him or not. But I've always been told that everybody deserves a second chance. Douglas got a second chance, and everything turned out okay, right? Well... I guess I'll just think about it..."_

 _"_ Hey Chase, how'd it go? Did he do anything to you?" Bree asked.

"If he did, I'll beat the living nightlight out of him!" Adam said as he hit his fist into the palm of his other hand. Chase mentally rolled his eyes.

"It was fine, guys. He didn't do anything."

"Okay... It's almost time for bed Chasey. We're going to stay here with you overnight, okay?"

"Okay." Chase yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm tired."

"Goodnight Chase." Bree kissed him on the forehead, and Adam did the same. Chase was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

 **This chapter was hard to write. I had writers block (again). It was hard to write the part with Trent, so sorry if he's a little out of character. I tried my best. To be honest, I never felt that Trent was completely a bad guy. Yeah, he's a bully, but I always thought there was another side to him. Well, There's probably going to be one more chapter. See you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

_One Week Later..._

This was it-Chase's first day back at school since the attempt.

Was he nervous? Yes. Very. But his siblings, and Myra had encouraged him and told him they would be right there by his side.

As he walked into the school building, everybody turned to face him. They all had mixed emotions, and Chase couldn't tell how they felt when they saw him. He knew why everyone was looking at him, but he wasn't sure how they found out.

"Chase?" He turned to face Bree. "It's almost time for class. We'll see you when it's over."

"O-okay."

"It'll be okay Chase." Leo patted him on the back. "We'll be outside the door waiting for you to come out."

"Okay... Thanks guys."

"No problem little brother." Adam smiled and Chase rolled his eyes before laughing.

"I'll see you in a little while Chase." Myra gave him a quick hug before walking away to her class.

Chase head off to his class, avoiding eye contact with everyone. But he soon had to make eye contact with Truman and Arsen.

"Hey shortie! We heard what happened." Arsen said.

"Yep. Hopefully you will try once again and be successful this time. " Truman pushed him back, but Chase caught himself before he could fall.

"Oh, has little Chase Dorkenport gotten stronger now? Whatever. I'll let Trent take care of you. Hey, Trent, come here!"

Trent turned his head from his locker and hesitantly walked towards the three. He shot a glance at Chase before looking to his two "friends".

"Hey Trent, why don't you take care of this nerd here?" Truman said as he pushed Chase again.

"Guys, why don't you j-just lay off him for a while."

"What? You're not gonna take care of him? Oh well, your loss." Arsen punched Chase in the stomache, sending him to the ground.

"Hey, I said lay off him! " Trent yelled, which surprised everyone, including himself.

"Are you serious right now, Trent? What's gotten into you? Oh well, nobody needs you anyway. Come on, Arsen. Let's get the no life by ourselves." Truman used enough force to kick Chase, who was on the ground, into the wall. He groaned.

Trent didn't scream at him this time. Instead, he hit him right in the nose.

"What the heck, dude?!" Truman said holding his bleeding nose. Arsen jumped at Trent but received a bloody nose, just like his friend.

"W-we don't care! We'll get you later, losers!" Truman yelled as he and Arsen scrambled off.

"Ha, yeah right." Trent said under his breath. He went up to Chase and helped him up.

"W-wow. Thanks Trent... " Chase said.

"No problem, Chase." He was about to say something else until the bell rang for class.

"Well, it's time to go. Thanks again." Chase shot Trent a grateful smile before walking to math class.

* * *

Chase sat down and was visibly nervous. He would get teased by his classmates ever since that incident with the digits if pi. He ignored the stares and listened to the teacher.

"Okay class, today we're going to have a pop quiz on pi!" She got plenty of groans in reply.

"We're going to review first. Let's play that game again, where we see who can name the most digits of pi." Instead of even more groans, everyone looked at Chase. He shifted in his seat and looked down at the ground.

"Chase should do it. We all know he's going to win anyway."

"Yeah, he can do it, he's smart."

"Yeah we'll take notes. Just don't make us play that game..." There were several 'Yeahs' and some people just stayed silent.

Chase was surprised that there were no insults from his classmates, and someone had even called him smart. The truth was everyone kind of felt different after Chase's attempt. They silently agreed to just stop. They also didn't want to try to list digits of pi, but that's not the point. Chase's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher said his name.

"So, Chase? Would you like to list as many digits of pi that you can? In five minutes." She quickly added.

He looked around at his classmates who were giving him pleading looks, and had their notebooks in front of them and pencils in their hand.

"O-okay. Sure." Chase started to list the digits of pi, and enjoyed doing something he was good at without getting judged.

* * *

Chase stood outside of his classroom door, waiting for his siblings and Myra to come to meet him. School was over, and nobody in his classes had actually teased him. The best was science class, which he had just got out of. He smiled at the thought.

 _"Class, we're going to watch another video today. It's called 'Science Style.' I bet you'll enjoy it."_

 _Chase loved it. But his eye caught his classmates handing a paper around and writing something. They didn't give it to him this time, they gave it to the teacher. She wrote something on it too and handed it to Chase. He opened up the folded paper and smiled at what he saw._

 _His name was in the middle of the paper, and around it were words._

 _Smart_

 _Nice_

 _Helpful_

 _Polite_

 _Kind_

 _Chase stared at the paper and read it over and over again until the bell rang._

It was probably the teacher's idea, but still. It made him feel real happiness.

But all of his happiness drained away when he saw Truman and Arsen.

"Told ya we'd get you later. Come on Arsen, let's shove him in the locker!" Truman kicked Chase in the stomache and he landed on the ground. He was about to grab him to shove him in the locker, but someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and got a punch to his eye.

"Leave him alone!" It was Adam, along with Bree and Leo.

"Why don't you make us! " Arsen smirked.

"Oh, I will." Adam pinned Arsen on the lockers, and it was his turn to smirk when he struggled to get free.

"Stop messing with our brother or Adam here is going to give you what you deserve!" Leo yelled.

"Why don't you learn how to stop hurting people. " Bree said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, you jerks!" Now Adam had Truman in one hand and Arsen in the other. He was holding them by their shirt collar and they were lifted off the ground, much like Trent back in the hospital.

"But he's a-

Adam threw Truman onto the ground with force, and used his now free hand to punch Arsen in the nose.

"Don't say it! He's my little brother and I'm glad I have him."

"Yeah, leave him alone, he never did anything to you!" Myra shouted from the stairs.

"She's right, so stop messing with him. " Leo said.

"You guys need to stop, it's not just a joke anymore." It was Trent, who had come around the corner and heard the commotion. This came as a shock to everyone.

"Really, Trent? I thought you were cool." Truman said.

"But this isn't cool anymore! It never was cool!"

"Shut up Trent. Chase is-"

"Just leave me be." Chase said sternly. He stood up and continued.

"How do I affect you at all? Okay, I'm short, I don't have the same style as everyone else, I'm a 'nerd' to you, but how does that affect you? It doesn't. You don't have to make up insults and beat me up everytime you see me."

They all smiled at him. He finally stood up for himself, and they were proud. He was proud of himself too.

"If you ever try to hurt my brother again, I'm going to give you the worst I got!" Adam dropped Arsen on the ground. The two scrambled away, holding their (again) bleeding noses much like they did earlier in the day.

"That was amazing!" Leo cheered. "We finally showed them who's boss."

"Are you okay Chase?" Myra ran up next to him.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. That really means a lot to me."

"No problem Chasey." Adam set his arm on Chase's head, and they both chuckled.

"We should all go out for ice cream and celebrate!" Bree exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo!" Everyone was talking about what flavor they were going to get until Chase said something unexpected.

"Where's Trent?"

Chase felt that he owed him one. He had stood up for him twice today. And he was also thinking he forgive him. He wasn't such a bad guy. His apology meant a lot, even if it didn't seem like it. Not everyone could be brave enough to do what he did.

"I'm right here." Trent came out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Trent. I just wanted to say thanks. For standing up for me."

"It's no problem. And... Sorry again for bullying you."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Bree pat Trent on the back. "Yeah, it's okay. You did stand up for Chase back there."

"And apologizing means a lot." Leo added.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry for almost punching you in the face at the hospital... "

Trent lightly laughed. "It's okay Adam. I would have been mad too."

There was a moment of silence until Myra said something. "So... Should we go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

They all ran out the door, all of them happy.

* * *

Chase was in his room. He lay down on the bed and reflected back on the day.

It had been one of the best days ever. He enjoyed school for the first time in a while. His family had shown their appreciation and love for him. He made a new friend. His scars were starting to fade, emotionally and physically. He was happy.

Chase had let himself shed a few tears. Tears of joy.

 _ **End.**_

 **So that's a wrap! I had so much fun writing this story. A huge thank you to all the reviewers. Thank you for the motivation you gave me. It means a lot.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! :)**


	10. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys! So this isn't a chapter, the story is over, but I wanted to say something. I've actually been toying with the idea of a sequel. I've got a basic plot idea for it, and I'm actually kinda excited. The thing is, if there is one I'm not really sure of when it'll be out, because like I said, I only have a basic plot idea, I don't really have ideas on what would happen. I don't think what I just said makes sense, it's hard to explain but hopefully you get what I mean. So can you guys tell me what you think about a sequel? That would be great :D**

 **Well I'm going to bed now, so hopefully when I wake up there will be comments about what you think!**

 **See you (maybe) soon!**

 **(P.S. I'm going to delete this later.)**


	11. Sequel Note

**Hey guys!**

 **So recently I told you guys about the possibility of a sequel... and you guys seemed to want one! :D**

 **I'm soooooooooo happy, thank you for all your kind reviews!**

 **Okay, so let me tell you about the sequel.**

 **There will most likely be one, so yay! The thing is, I'm not sure when it will come out.**

 **It could be a while. I only have the basic plot, not many events to happen in the story if that makes any sense. Also, I have to do a lot of research for this story. A lottttttt.**

 **Why, you may ask? I'll tell you, but I'm about to tell you the basic plot I have in mind so if you want it to be a surprise, skip the next paragraph.**

...

...

 **The plot I got in mind has to do with mental health.**

 **Bullying can be a traumatic experience. Bullying can lead to issues to mental health, and that includes the possibility of several disorders.**

 **I'm not going to go into detail here, but I'll give you a little explanation.**

 **I really support mental health. I've actually always been interested in it. The way the mind works... it's so interesting to me. Mental health is serious, but there is often something comical people find in it, and that's not right.**

 **I have to do lots of research. I need to see what disorders bullying can cause, and do some research on each of the disorders. Research on the disorder itself and how bullying can cause it, etc.**

 **But I'm not trying to portray the disorder. I'm trying to portray someone who has a disorder. I have to keep that in mind. That makes it easier to write, but also harder. I can't explain... it's complicated.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm going to have to spend some time on the sequel. Not sure how long it'll be, but the** ** _latest probably_** **would be next month.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
